


Shouldn’t have came here

by Cyko_Kyo



Series: MCYT Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Carl pog, Dream Smp, Exile, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hypothermia, I'm Bad At Summaries, Oneshot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sickness, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, Tommy doesn’t actually want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyko_Kyo/pseuds/Cyko_Kyo
Summary: Tommy ran. Dream destroyed everything. The only thing he had left. So he ran. Holes in the shirt and a shoe missing, the blue in his eyes lost, he ran into the snow biome to find his brother’s home. He dig a hole in it, and hope that the owner wouldn’t came.But he is sick, after not sleeping correctly for weeks and hours of running in the snow.He just hope that they won’t hear him, but they already have.
Series: MCYT Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168874
Comments: 4
Kudos: 355





	Shouldn’t have came here

**Author's Note:**

> I did this after the stream of the 15. It’s kinda rushed at the end :[ I wanted to post it before today’s stream. Also this is a oneshot :]

He was tired, he really was. He needed to sleep, something that he didn't do correct for weeks- no, months . But he just couldn't.  
He was lying in his bed, curled in his sheets below the flysheet of the tent. It was a cold evening like everyday, it didn't change much.  
That was why he liked the Nether, it was warm in there. A warm embrace that no-one was willing to give to the exiled boy. No-one was visiting him, he was alone nearly everyday, even Ghostbur was hard to see. The only person that showed up was Dream. He didn't like to see him but he was the only person that came. He hated to see the green boy but he hated to be alone more.  
He didn't get to sleep that night either. 

.................

It's been nearly five hours that he searched for his brother home. Dream destroyed Logstedshire, he destroyed his tent, he destroyed everything. He destroyed his stuff, he blowed up everything. He managed to keep four images tho. He wasn't his friend. He came to watch him, not to see him, he finally realized. It was snowing, his clothes ripped and a shoe missing when he finally found the base. He went inside and let out a sigh when the warm embraced him. He opened some chest and stole some of the things inside, then went into the basement.

"They can't find me. I will be killed if they do." He through to himself. After all, he just broke inside Technoblade, his brother but also the blood god house. And they weren't really on good therms. So he started to dig straight down and did a little hole, just big enough for two chest, a bed and some other things. It was bigger and warmer than his previous house.  
The sun was still high in the sky when he decided to take a nap, not that he could see it tho. He was felling sick, after all, he just passed hours in the snow, and didn't have any medication. He sneezed before closing his eyes, hoping that the owner of the house would be out for a long time.

He was waken up by Technoblade himself and Philza, their father, chatting about some random things. Great. He was still feeling not so good, and just stayed in his bed as he listened to his family talking.

"Wait what? Phil, did you take my stuff?" He heard Techno said after the noise of a chest opening.

Shit.

"What do you mean? What stuff?" His father said, confused.  
"I mean, my gapples, my enderpearls, and like, a lot of good stuff." Said his brother. He started to shake a little bit. It was warmer than in his tnret, yes, but it was still cold. He didn't receive the warmth of the house in the hole.

He sneezed again, and hoped that they didn't heard him. But it was just a dead silence out there.

"Shit, fuck, shit, fuck,..." He thought, not moving an inch of his body.

"... Did you heard that?" Phil said.

That's it. He finally got away from Dream and now he was going to be found by Techno and Phil. He shouldn't have took his brother's stuff, he shouldn't have came here in the first place. He was going to die.  
But wasn't that what he wanted?  
Wasn't that what he wanted when he stared into the infinite lava pools of the nether? When he wanted to jump into the warm liquid to finally not feeling cold anymore?  
Wasn't that what he wanted when he let those monsters hurt him? When he stared into the skeleton orbits as it shoot him with multiple arrows?  
Wasn't that what he wanted when he starved himself? When he was on half a heart and simply didn't eat to not gain health?

No.  
He never jumped in the lava pools.  
He never let the mobs kill him.  
He always finished by eat something to not die.

He didn't want to die.  
He never wanted to die. Well, maybe sometimes death seemed better than his shitty life, but he knew that he needed to go through it. And so he did.

But now, his mind wasn’t trying to convince him to die. It was his family.  
And god, he was scared. The troughs of dying, being stabbed by a sword, his head cut of by an axe, shoot by an arrow, or blowed up by a firework made him cry. He sobbed, but tried stay quiet as he heard some noises above him.

The noise of the break of a block.

"Tommy? Is that you?"

His now more gray than blue eyes started at his dad and his brother. He couldn't stay there. He was going to die. He was going to die. He ran into the hallway that he did just in case and got outside in the cold of December. He was still sick but he couldn't stay there, so he ran, his eyes closed.

He could hear Phil and Techno yelling his name when he started to speed up. But then he fell. He fell in a lake. In a frozen lake. The ice broke under his weight, and the water embraced his body. He felt his strength abandon him. It was so cold. He closed his eyes one last time, some green and pink blurry stains as the last thing he saw.  
  
"What a contrast with the lava pools..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Phil took the sick boy out of the water. He was almost blue, and shivering a lot. Like, a lot. He and Technoblade took Tommy inside Techno's house. They changed his wet clothes into warm ones, and put it in a bed next to the fireplace. Then, they went into the hole again, and found the stolen stuff, along some pictures that Tommy nailed to keep. The images are the only things in the chests that are his.  
They were wondering a lot of things, but mostly why was he there? Why wasn't he in Logstedshire, his home? His clothes where ripped apart, and even missed one shoe, so why was he here, in the cold biome and not in his home, were there were beach and stuff? And why didn't he have his stuff with him?

They heard a sound above them. Tommy. They ran to him, relived that he didn't died from hypothermia. 

"Tommy? You're awake?"

The boy started shivering. He thought that they were going to kill him. They were going to take his last live. He was going to be gone. Or was he? Maybe he could turn into a ghost, like Wil. Maybe he could be seen, and finally go to L'Manburg again. But maybe he could turn like Schlatt. Maybe he could just vanish and disappear from the surface of the Earth. It was a pleasant sight, both of them, but he didn't want to die to go back to his home or to finally find some peace.

"Please, d-don't kill me..."  
"Kill you?" Phil spoken first "Why would we do that?"  
"'Cause,.. I c-ame here an' t-took Tech stuff.."  
"Tommy, you don't deserve to die to come to my house. Or to take my stuff. Of course, I would be angry and all, but I won’t kill you for that. But why are you here? I mean, why did you made a room below my house? Don’t you have Logstedshire?"

The memories come back like a train. The only friend he trough he had had betrayed him- no, they were never on the same side. Dream blowed everything up, and told him to start back to nothing, but this time nobody could visit him. "Not that anyone was doing that before" he first thought. But he realized that some people were; Ranboo, Ghostbur, even if he didn’t came recently, and even Dream wouldn’t come everyday like he did. He would be alone. More than he already was.

He started to cry more, and the two other panicked. Phil took his son in his arms while Techno stood still. They stayed there for about ten minutes before Tommy started explaining everything, with his father still hugging him. He didn’t want him to go, it was warm, oh so warm. He fell asleep in his arms, and about five minutes later Techno and Phil were in front of the house, the hybrid feeding his horse.

They came to an agreement: they were going to protect the kid.


End file.
